


A Stranded Kitty & His Lucky Lady

by Miracoulous_Pastery



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, F/F, F/M, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracoulous_Pastery/pseuds/Miracoulous_Pastery
Summary: Felix grieves the death of his father and after the Episode "Felix" he transfers to Adrien's class where he finds out that a lying harlot is deceiving these idiotic students. What happens when Felix starts to form a crush on Marinette and finds himself opening up to the blunette. What if Chloe and Nino redeem themselves.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	A Stranded Kitty & His Lucky Lady

Felix POV

This story will have Lila Salt and will be taking place after season 3.

I will try to update regularly.

Main Ships:  
Felinette  
Chloe x Nino

Also MDC will be Marinette's own website she uses for commissions and work for celebrities.

Also Felix is originally from London.

I dont stand Lila Trolls in comments

Also if have any ideas share them and I could make short prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic but I have the story ideas.


End file.
